Murdochs' First Christmas
by Voltaire63
Summary: Just a short one-shot to tide me over during the hiatus.


Murdochs' First Christmas

**I was inspired to write this story by a post on FB Murdoch Histories page about Christmas tree lights.**

"What have you been tinkering with all morning, Murdoch?"

Brackenreid stood at William's office door, leaning on the jamb as he chomped on an apple. Spread across William's desk were wires and very small light bulbs. William wore his magnifying spectacles as he carefully spliced the long strands of wire together.  
>Finally Murdoch looked up and replied.<p>

"Oh, nothing much. Just an idea I have to surprise Julia."

"Are you planning to electrocute her?" the Inspector laughed.

William smiled broadly and excitedly began to explain to the Inspector his current project.  
>"Julia wants a Christmas tree. Our space is rather limited in the hotel suite, so we can only have a small one. Nor can we put candles on it for fear of burning down the hotel."<p>

"Yes. It wouldn't bode well to burn down your dwelling," again laughed Brackenreid.

"Yes, well. I'm making an electric set of lights that we can put on the tree safely."

"Hmm, Murdoch. You might have yourself a real enterprise here. This could mean a lot of money for you."

"Oh, I don't think so, sir. These lights already exist. They're just very expensive to purchase. So I'm making my own."

"You're always up to something, me ol' mucker." Murdoch smiled and turned back to his work and Brackenreid went back to his own office.

* * *

><p>"So Julia, how are you and the Detective celebrating your first Christmas together?" Emily asked as they sipped their tea after enjoying lunch at a small cafe.<p>

"Christmas Day we are joining the Brackenreids. This is what William has done for several years and Margaret almost insisted. But Christmas Eve we are spending together, just the two of us. I'm so looking forward to it. So many of our holidays have been spent apart in the past. What are your plans, Emily?"

"Lilian Moss has invited me to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with her family."

"That sounds nice."

"Have you gotten the Detective a special gift?"

"Oh, yes. I've thought and thought about it, but I finally decided on something."

"Well...what is it?"

"I'll tell you after I've given it to him."

"Alright then. Be mysterious."

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve morning Julia and William sat together over breakfast. Their little tree sat on a table in the parlor. Julia had decorated it with colorful glass balls. Under it were two small gifts wrapped gaily.<p>

"Tonight I've ordered our dinner to be served at seven. Will that be alright, William?"

"Yes, I should be home by then. And you?"

"I'm planning to leave the Asylum no later than five."

"Fine. That should be fine."

They walked out of their suite hand in hand to go to their jobs.

William was relying on Julia keeping to her schedule of leaving for home at five. He, however, was getting home earlier. He had things to do. This was to be their first Christmas together and he wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

><p>It was five o'clock exactly as Julia ascended the stairs to their suite. She smiled as she heard faint music coming from their rooms. William must have gotten home first and was playing the phonograph. The door was unlocked as she turned the knob and entered. The only light in the room was coming from the Christmas tree, and it was beautiful.<p>

"Oh, William! However did you do this?"

William quickly came to her, taking her into his arms with a warm, long kiss.  
>"So, you like the lights, do you?"<p>

"They are exquisite. Will you ever cease to amaze and surprise me?"

"I hope not," he laughed. "What's that you have there?" William asked, eyeing the small box clutched in her gloved hand.

"I brought us some Christmas cookies from La Boulangerie."

"Yum!"

William reached for the box but Julia slapped his hand away.  
>"Wait until after dinner." But the look of disappointment and the puppy dog eyes softened her admonition. "Alright. You can have one."<p>

William grinned, took a cookie, took a bite, and offered the rest to Julia. She held his hand to her mouth and bit off a nibble. Then arm in arm they sat on the sofa by the tree. Out of the corner of her eye, Julia looked before she sat, hoping William had no more surprises of the Vaudevillian persuasion. While they waited for dinner to arrive they engaged in a little Christmas smooching and cuddling. When the steward knocked with arrival of their meal they both jumped, like children caught doing something they shouldn't. And that made them both laugh.

Along with their supper was a bottle of chilled Champagne that William had arranged. He felt he'd drunk more Champagne since he'd been married than in all his previous years. And he was beginning to like it.

After finishing, they gathered around their small tree, underneath which lay two small wrapped packages. Each took their gift from the other and waited. Julia began.

"William, I hope this doesn't upset you."

"My god, Julia. What could you possibly give me that I would not cherish?"

"Just open it, William."

And he did. Slowly he tore the paper off. Then he lifted the lid off the beautiful wooden box. Nestled inside was a shining gold pocket watch and chain. Julia studied his face as he lifted it from the package.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. "Why would think I wouldn't like it?"

"I know that Liza gave you your watch and that it means a lot to you. But it's been repaired so many times I don't think it will last through one more trauma."

"I agree."

"You do?"

"And any gift from you means the most to me." Then he opened the case and read the engraving: "_To William, All my love, always. Julia."_

When he looked up at her his eyes were glistening. She leaned close and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Now, open yours."

Julia tore into the wrapping with gusto. Opening the small box, she lifted out a small silver bicycle bell. With a puzzled expression she looked up for William, who was no longer standing in front of her. He had retreated quickly to the bedroom. And momentarily he returned wheeling a new tandem bicycle. He had a worried look on his face, as if maybe this was not a gift Julia would like.

"William! How delightful! We can go biking together. I can't wait!"

"Do you really like it?"

"Of course I do. You know me so well."

This time her kiss for him was on the mouth and quite passionate. She took his hand, leading him into the bedroom. There lying across the bed was the sheerest, most delicate nightgown that William had also gotten for her. Well, to be truthful, he had gotten it for himself a bit too.

"Now let's give each other our real presents."

They laughed, falling on the bed wrapped in each other's arms. Their first Christmas together was certainly more than either expected, but was just the first of many more to come.


End file.
